


Lion in Winter

by SheDragonOfTheWest



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship/Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheDragonOfTheWest/pseuds/SheDragonOfTheWest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a season 1 scene. While Bran lies unconscious after the fall, Cersei Lannister bonds with Lady Catelyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion in Winter

Lady Catelyn has been sitting by her son’s bed for hours. She’s not weeping anymore, but the redness around her eyes gives her away. Even though she’s part of the reason why the boy is most likely dying, Cersei can still perfectly relate to her hostess. As a mother, too, just to think of something like that happening to one of her children destroys her.  
This visit to Winterfell hasn’t been a pleasure cruise for the queen, either. No sooner had they arrived than Robert insisted on visiting the crypt to pay his respects to Lyanna Stark, the true love of his life. It still sickens her to remember that humiliation. While several sets of eyes stared at her with pity, Lady Catelyn was the only one to try to take her mind off the incident, offering to show her around the complex. Later, when Robert embarrassed her again by getting wasted and pulling some random wench onto his lap in front of everyone, it was again Ned’s wife who tried distract her from the scene with conversation. Apart from Jaime, she’s been the only person to make her stay in the cold North a little more bearable.  
Cersei coughs gently to get noticed. Making what seems like a titanic effort, Lady Catelyn rises from the chair, mumbling some apology for not being properly dressed. The queen motions for her to sit down and takes her place next to her.  
“I lost my first boy” she says “A little black-haired beauty. Forgive me, it’s the last thing you need to hear right now…”  
“I never knew…”  
“I pray to the Mother every morning and night that she returns her child to you. Perhaps this time she’ll listen.”  
Lady Catelyn’s blue gaze travels down to her hands as she thanks her guest. She usually looks as strong and upright as everything seems to be in the North, but this time she’s simply devastated. A pang of guilt invades Cersei and makes her reach out to stroke over the other woman’s back in a friendly way. Like a reflex, Catelyn leans into her, bursting into tears on her shoulder again. Her auburn hair tickles the queen’s cheek.  
They stay like this briefly, until Lord Eddard’s wife raises her head. Judging by the look in her eyes, she’s about to apologize for breaking down. Yet the queen silences her. This time it’s the grieving mother who needs comfort, so she does it the only way she knows: Cersei presses her lips against Lady Catelyn’s. It’s a soft, tender contact, salty because of the tears. The redhead doesn’t pull away, but she actually allows herself to get lost in the kiss and return it. She needed it; she can tell by the way she holds onto her.  
As Cersei breaks the kiss, she caresses her cheek with a smile. She watches a hypnotized Catelyn moving closer to her again. Ready to respond, she leans in, but a knock on the door breaks the spell.


End file.
